


Delivery

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: The newest addition to the Skywalker clan is born
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Delivery

Anakin yawned, feeling horrible about being tired because he didn’t have to do the hard work again. 

“Anakin Micheal, I swear to God you’re never going to fucking touch me again,” Padmé panted. She had sweat and tears mixing on her face. Anakin gripped her hand tightly. His mom squatted herself at the foot of their bed, guiding their child into the world. 

“Yell at my son later. You’ve got to push a bit harder,” Shmi directed. Padmé screamed again, squeezing his hand so tight that the tips of his fingers turned white. 

“I’m going to kill him!” She shouted, falling back against the pillows, panting. 

“Daddy? Is the baby here yet? Is mommy okay?” 

Leia asked through the locked door. 

“I’m going to guide Leia back to the living room. I’ll be back.” He kissed Padmé’s knuckles and stood. 

“Get me some ice chips!” Padmé hollered as the door shut behind her husband. 

“What?” 

“Is mommy okay?” Leia asked, trying to see into the room before the door shut. 

“Yes, she’s okay. Come on, Princess, let’s go sit by Papa and Luke.” He took her hand and led her back to the living room. 

“Is the baby here?” 

“Not yet, it shouldn’t be too much longer.” It was way past bedtime, but they couldn’t sleep through Padmé giving birth. “Try and get some sleep, okay?” 

“Can’t sleep with mommy’s yellin’,” she said as her father lifted her onto the couch and tucked the blanket around her again. 

“She's pretty loud, isn’t she?” Leia nodded and curled into Cleigg’s side, mirroring her older brother.

“Try and get some rest, okay? I’ll come and get you when the baby’s here.” Anakin kissed Leia’s forehead and got a plastic cup from the cabinet, filling it with ice. 

When he returned, Shmi was supporting a tiny head with a mop of dark hair. 

“Anakin, come sit behind her! She needs your strength right now.” He did as told, resting her back on his chest and grabbing both her hands. 

“You can do it. You’re so close.” He kissed the side of her head. 

“I can’t. I’m exhausted. You’re going to have to do it for me,” Padmé pleaded, panting and squeezing her husband’s hands. 

“Two more pushes, sweetheart, then I can do most of the work,” his mother coached. 

Padmé screamed again, and Anakin felt his heart clench. He focused on muttering words of comfort to her instead of her screams. Suddenly, a baby cried. 

“Congratulations,” his mom beamed, “it’s a girl!” 

“We have another little girl!” Anakin whispered to his wife. 

“Do you want to cut the cord, daddy?” He nodded and slipped out from under Padmé. His mother guided him through severing baby from mom. Shmi wrapped the new baby in a towel and handed her to her father. 

“What do we want to call her?” He whispered, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Padmé held her arms out, and he carefully transferred the baby into her arms. 

“Juliana, we can call her Julie,” she whispered back. 

“I like it,” he agreed. “Hi, Julie. I’m your daddy, and I already love you so much.”

“Leia is going to have a fit,” Padmé said, looking up into his face. 

“She’ll be fine. We can introduce them to her separately, to make it less scary.” 

“Go and tell our kids. Julie, and I should probably get some sleep.” Anakin kissed both Padmé and their new daughter on the forehead and crept from the bedroom to inform the anxious siblings.

“Hi, Daddy,” Luke gasped, forcing his eyes to remain open. “Is mommy all better?” 

“I came to tell you that you have a new baby sister. Her name is Juliana, but we’re going to call her Julie.” Luke gave a sleepy smile. 

“Can I meet her?” 

“In the morning, sport. Mommy and Julie are going to go to sleep soon, and you look like you’re about there too,” Anakin said, picking Luke up off the couch and carrying him to bed.

“Wait, where’s my lion?” 

“Probably on the couch, son. I’ll bring him to you when I go and get Leia. Sit tight, and I’ll be right back.” He smoothed the covers over Luke’s body and went back into the living room to carry Leia and Luke’s lion to bed. 

When he returned, Luke had already drifted off, and Leia hadn’t even stirred when he carried her off to bed. Anakin tucked the lion into his son’s arms and kissed his forehead before going back to his wife. 

She’d fallen asleep too, and he settled for crawling in next to her and pulling her close. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. Padmé shuffled closer to him, and he rubbed her hips, trying to make her feel better. He fell asleep, his wife in his arms and his new daughter in a bassinet next to them. Anakin Skywalker had never been and will never be happier than he was at that moment. 


End file.
